Katsudon promise
by VictorIsBae
Summary: Victor promises Yuuri to eat Katsudon with him when he wins at the Grand Prix Finale. But something unexpected happened while Yuuri was skating. "The coach of Yuuri Katsuki,Victor Nikiforov was found unconscious and was brought to an hospital. It's still unclear what the cause was but it didn't look good" Yuuri is shocked and doesn't know if Victor will survive.


**I love the angsty shit so I had to write a fanfic xD I hope there aren't too many mistakes English is not my native language. Enjoy^^**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of this beautiful Anime if I did it would be even gayer**

-"It's a promise then. I will stay by your side and when you win the Grand Prix Finale next week we we will eat the best Katsudon ever", Victor smiled and hugged Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, a blush creeping up his face. "I want Victor to stay with me forever", Yuuri thought. He buried his nose into Victor's clothes. "You can win Yuuri. I believe in you. After all you have the best coach ever", Victor laughed. Suddenly a coughing fit forced them to stop their hug. "Victor are you okay?", Yuuri asked with a worried tone. As soon as it had started it had already stopped."I might just get a little cold don't worry I'm fine~", Victor tried to sound cheerful. Yuuri accepted his answer. He thought that he was overreacting too much. Now he felt embarrassed."Well we should go back then. You shouldn't be outside when you're getting a cold",Yuuri said. Victor nodded and they went back without much of a conversation.  
"I'll try to sleep a bit wake me up when dinner is ready", Victor immediately said when they arrived and went into his room. Yuuri looked puzzled but decided to let it go. After Victor had entered his room he slid the door down. He didn't want Yuuri to see him weak or worry about him. His head was actually spinning and he barely held it together. "I should go to sleep for now. I bet it's really just a cold that's coming up. I should be feeling better after a while", Victor dismissed it and went to sleep. "Victor wake up dinner is ready", Yuuri repeated this for the third time. Finally Victor began to stir. 'Oh Yuuri is it time for dinner already?", Victor murmured half asleep. "Yes it is. Victor you were sleeping pretty deep", Yuuri replied. Victor slowly stood up. "I still feel tired though. I guess I need more sleep later", Victor said and went to the dining room.  
During the dinner Yuuri wanted to know if Victor was really feeling alright: "Do you feel at least a little better after sleeping a while?" "Yes I do. No need for concern. You on the other hand should watch out not to eat too much little Piggy", Victor said mockingly and tapped his finger on Yuuri's nose. Yuuri acted indignant to that comment but felt actually relieved that Victor was back to his old self so fast. Yuuri couldn't help but wonder why Victor had been so quiet earlier this day but now he felt like everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it could get with Victor Nikiforov.  
The next few days Victor trained Yuuri hard for the upcoming finale and everything went smoothly. The only thing that kept bothering Victor was the feeling of constant tiredness no matter how much he slept. And coughing fits which he would hide from Yuuri when they started. He decided that training was more important and brushed it off. Yuuri didn't notice anything because Victor could be a good actor too. He just continued to teach Yuuri and sometimes touched him more than necessary which made Yuuri all flustered. Victor secretly loved the shy reactions of Yuuri. "He is just too adorable", Victor thought.

Then the day of the finale arrived. Yuuri felt like he could die from nervousness every second now but Victor stood by his side and put an arm around him. This simple comforting gesture calmed Yuuri down. "I'll be waiting Yuuuuri~ Go out there and make me even more proud", Victor smiled. Yuuri nodded with full determination. "I will definitely not disappoint you", Yuuri said before leaving to get ready.

Victor went to watch his performance from outside the rink. When the music started Victor observed Yuuri's movements carefully as always. He was impressed at how well Yuuri managed to land the jumps and he loved how Yuuri moved. Something about him was hypnotizing and Victor could never look away when Yuuri skated on the ice. But suddenly Victor couldn't concentrate at all any more. His vision got blurry and he tried to blink it away but it wouldn't go away. Then he had to cough again. When he took his hand away he noticed the blood dripping down. Victor felt extremely dizzy and light-headed. He wanted to find a place to lay down. But when he stumbled outside he felt his consciousness fading. "This can't be happening now. I wanted to see Yuuri win. Just my bad luck...I'm sorry Yuuri...", Victor thought before falling to the ground. Some people who happened to just arrive saw Victor on the ground and rushed to him. When they didn't get a response from him they called an ambulance. Nobody inside the hall noticed what was happening outside.

Yuuri had just finished his performance and got a lot of applause. He was proud and prepared to face Victor but when he searched for him he couldn't find him. Yuuri suddenly felt sad. "Where did he run off to at such an important time?", he asked himself. Soon he also felt a little angry. "One more skater and then the winner will be revealed so why? Why is Victor not here? Was there something more important than this? Am I not worth it after all? But I thought I was pretty good this time", Yuuri became anxious. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was wait. And then his dream finally came true. He was announced as the winner of the finale. But Yuuri didn't feel as much joy as he should have. He got a lot of praise,flowers and congratulations at the winner ceremony but not from the person he wanted it the most from. Suddenly a reporter barged in and shouted something that shocked Yuuri completely: "THE COACH OF YUURI KATSUKI, VICTOR NIKIFOROV WAS FOUND UNCONSCIOUS AND WAS BROUGHT TO AN HOSPITAL. IT'S STILL UNCLEAR WHAT THE CAUSE WAS BUT IT DIDN'T LOOK GOOD"

Everything seemed to went in slow motion. A commotion broke out. Many people were shocked or confused and started to guess which awful illness Victor could have. The flowers in Yuuri's hands fell to the ground. He walked away from the scene. He walked outside of the hall. He walked outside of the building. And then he started to run to the hospital. And he didn't hear himself screaming. He just repeated over and over in his head the words he had heard: "Victor was found unconscious...it didn't look good" And Yuuri never noticed anything. "It already must have started the week before. The day Victor acted so strangely. And I felt like I was overreacting. I'm such an idiot",Yuuri cursed.  
When he arrived at the hospital he had some trouble to get to the room in which Victor was. Yuuri just ran into the room to Victor's bed he didn't care if he wasn't allowed to. "I won Victor. Hey Victor wake up. Please wake up. VICTOR. You promised didn't you Victor. Let's go eat the best Katsudon...Please please don't die. I can't lose you...Victor...", Yuuri started to cry. He couldn't hold back the tears any more. He clutched the sheets and sobbed. He was scared. Losing Victor would mean the end for him. Yuuri just couldn't imagine his life without Victor any more. The doctor came in and ordered Yuuri to stay outside. Yuuri almost didn't leave but he knew he had to let them do their job so that Victor would live. He would live yes Yuuri was convinced of it. There couldn't be any other way. When he heard that Victor has lung cancer Yuuri almost lost his hope. But he couldn't give up on Victor. He could not be defeated by despair. The doctor and nurses prepared for an immediate operation. Yuuri felt like he waited for the longest time in his life. Everything was not important any more. It didn't matter that he won the finale. All he wanted was to have Victor and not some title or medal. Yuuri was told to go home but he wouldn't move. He didn't sleep for the next 48 hours. At some point a nurse approached him. "How is he?", Yuri asked his voice trembling in fear.  
She smiled and told Yuuri that there was nothing to worry about. The operation went smoothly and Victor would soon regain consciousness. Yuuri rushed into the room and stayed at his side until he finally began to stir. "How are you feeling Victor?", Yuuri asked carefully. "Yuuri? Huh where am I? I'm okay I guess", Victor blinked twice. Yuuri couldn't keep the emotions in. He felt happiness, relief but also anger. Nevertheless he throw himself into Victor's arms and started to cry. Victor was confused. "What is wrong? Yuuri?"

"You IDIOT. Never lie to me again. Never say you feel well when you're clearly not. Can't you trust me Victor? I was so worried. You could've DIED", Yuuri almost screamed. Victor seemed to remember now and tears also started to form in his eyes. He hold Yuuri tightly and whispered: " I'm really sorry Yuuri. I just didn't want to worry you but I did anyway. I never thought it was that bad.  
I'm really sorry maybe I shouldn't stay in your life. I seem to only cause you trouble. Forgive me Yuuri."Yuuri lifted his head and met Victor's sad eyes. "Don't you dare say that now Victor. I...need you in my life Victor. Because...I...I love you. I can't live without you", Yuuri confessed. Victor pulled him closer and kissed Yuuri gently on the lips.  
Yuuri closed his eyes and burned this moment into his memory. The exhaustion got to him and he fell asleep in the arms of his dearest person. "I will never break the promises we make Yuuri. I'll stay by your side this time forever. Even in heaven when we can't stay on earth too long. You are everything to me", Victor kissed Yuuri's forehead and kept his arms around him protectively.


End file.
